ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Franklin
Franklin & Crash is an animated television series developed for Adult Swim. It is a parody of Franklin & Bash and is based on the MAD sketch of the same name. The series is both rated TV-PG and TV-14 in occasional episodes (depends on contents) and lasted for 5 seasons and 206 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 26 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Episodes Note: Bolded episodes are rated TV-14/12A/PG. Pilot # Franklin & Crash - On their first case toughter, Franklin and Crash must defend the Prince of All Cosmos who is acussed of rolling up anything to make his katamaris. (Decision: Not guilty) Season 1 # The Lucy van Pelt Case - Lucy van Pelt is sent to court for killing Charlie Brown. (Decision: Guilty and is sentenced to the electric chair, which Snoopy thinks "Finally be doing justice in this f**ked country" after hearing Lucy's sentence) (TV-14-L/12A for mild language) # Tom and Jerry vs. Spike the Bulldog - Tom and Jerry sue Spike the Bulldog for assault and seek Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Guilty and Spike is on a restraining order) (TV-PG-V/12A for threat) # Barnyard Court - Barnyard Dawg is taken to court for assaulting Foghorn Leghorn. (Decision: Guilty and must be on prison for life) # Spy Fox Trouble - Spy Fox is sent to court for spying William the Kid. (Decision: Not guilty since Spy Fox is a super spy, and William the Kid is a villain; William the Kid is sent to prison) (TV-PG) # The Legend of Link's Trial - Link is sent to court for destruction of property pots and Princess Zelda seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty as Link is just look for rupees) #Rayman vs. the Rabbids- Rayman sues the Rabbids for stealing his franchise and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Guilty and Rayman is given his franchise back) #Snake Stalker - Solid Snake is sent to court for stalking Revolver Ocelot and seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty) #Sly Cooper Busted - Sly Cooper is sent to court for stealing priceless items and seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty as he has saved France on multiple occasions) #'The DJ Cadence Let Loose Scandal' - DJ Cadence is accused of getting drunk naked due to the let losse scandal. (Decision: Not guilty, since Cadence is not one to do that) (TV-14-S/12A) #The Stickman Case - Henry Stickman is accused for all the crimes in his games. (Decision: Guilty) #O.W.C.A. is Doomed - the agents of OWCA are sued by the animal society for abusing animals (Decision: Not guilty as the OWCA agents are trained not abused) #Court is Whack- Lisa and his boyfriend are sued for killing two men (Decision: Guilty) #Dirk the Not-So Daring - Dirk the Daring is sued for property damage (Decision: Not guilty but he should be more careful) #Lemming Lemonade - The Lemmings are in court for destructive abuse (Decision: Not guilty as the Lemmings are war vetrans) #Spyro the Killer - Spyro is sent for court for killing Sparx (Decision: Not guilty as it was all of Spyro's enemies and they are sent to jail for 10 months) #Crazylegs Crane the Egg Stealer - A mama alligator finds out that Crazylegs Crane took one of her eggs and sues him for it (Decision: Not guilty as Craylegs Crane is dumb but Crazylegs give the mama alligator her egg back anyway) #Bullwinkle Framed - Bullwinkle is framed for leading a nazi group by Fearless Leader, and Rocky seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decison: Not guilty and Fearless Leader is sent to jail for 400 years) #Gazelle Concert Scandal - Popstar Gazelle is taken to court for indecent exposure at her concert and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty as Gazelle was framed) #Unlicensed Lombax - Ratchet is taken to court for riding a unlicensed vehicle his best friend Clank seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty since Ratchet earned his licence at the academy) #Bad PAW Patrol Bad! - The PAW Patrol are taken to court for biting the Mayor (Decision: Not guilty since the mayor was Mayor Humdinger and he is impeached and sent to jail for 400 years) #Diging Dumb - Dig Dug is sent to court for damage done underground and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guitly as Dig Dug was framed) #Really Angry Birds - The Angry Birds are sent to court for angry destruction of the Pigs' property and they all seek Franklin and Crash's help (Decison: Not guilty, since the Pigs stoled their eggs, and they are sent to court) #Kirby Destroys Planets? - kirby is sent to court for destroying planets (Decision: Not guilty since Kirby just loves to eat) #Pac-Man the Glutton - Pac-Man is sent to court for eating too much of the worlds food (Decision: Guilty and Pac-Man is sent on a strict diet) #Torel the Child Abuser - Toriel is sued by the Child Labor Association for asbusing Frisk during their battle and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty as Frisk forgave her) (TV-PG-L/PG) Season 2 #Silly Trixters Damage is Illegal - The Trixters are in court for property damage and they seek Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty since The Trixters were just framed by Tibar) #planet dolan knowledge lawsuit-the gang of planet dolan are charged with false knowledge and seek franklin and crash's help (decision:not guilty as planet dolan really researches their facts) #'gotta enslave them all'!-ash ketchum is sued for capturing pokemon and seeks franklin and crash's help (decison: not guilty as pokemon are proven to be comfy in there) (TV-14-V/12A) #Tracer's Scandal -tracer from overwatch is sued by a man for infamous pose on the overwatch cover art and seeks franklin and crash;s help(decision: not guilty as the pose she did is jsut her being her) (TV-PG-S/12A) #not so super hero squad-the super hero sqaud is sued for selling recalled toys and seeks franklin and crash's help-(decision: not guilty since the super hero squad has no idea) #lara croft finally sues-lara croft sues a perverted man for seducing her and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty and the perverted man is sent to jail for 50 years) #mega busted-mega man is busted for drunk driving and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guitly as he drinks e tanks not the same as alcohol)(TV-PG-V/12A) #krystal scandal- krystal of star fox is sent ot court for wearing inappropriate clothes and the rest of the team seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as krystal was on a dinosaur planet) #celestal tyranny-princess celestia is accused of dictratorish tyranny over equestria and luna and the mane six seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as celestia is a troll but not a dictator) #fazbear court-mike schmidt and jeremy fitzherald sue freddy fazbears pizza for unsafe working condtions and seek franklin and crash's help (decision: guilty freddy fazbears is shut down for good and they are all given fazbear pizza much to their delight) #swearing tom-when talking tom is sent to court for swearing his friends seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guitly but tom needs to be careful about what he says) (TV-PG-L/PG for Language) #ladybug the property destroyer-when ladybug is sued for property damage cat noir seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty since ladybug destroys them cause they are possessed by an evil butterfly) #donkey kong does it again-donkey kong is in court hoarding all the bananas (decision: guilty and must share his bananas) #melissa messes up-melissa returns after she is sued for telling dolan's truth's in the latest episode of super planet dolan (decision: not guilty as she did it for fun) (a running gag is crash flirting with melissa) #illegal street fighter-the strett fighter characters are in court for illegal street fighting and seeks the duo's (decision: not guilty as they are videogame characters and they don't die) #leave it to dipper-dipper is sued for the murder of his sister mabel and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty dipper loves mabel and she was alive the whole time) #duck soup-the mighty ducks seek franklin and crash's help when mallory is sued for abuse (decision: not guilty as mallory uses it on bad guys) (Note: crash hits on mallory the whole episode and metions tawna bandicoot by saying he used to have a girl in his first game what happened between then is unknown) #The bubble guppies learn about pollution-the bubble guppies sue a major oil company for pollution of the lake and seek franklin and crash's help (decision: guilty and the company must pay the bubble guppies in the amount of one thousand dollars) #jabberjaw and the sharknado-jabberjaw is called into court when he is accused of causing a sharknado and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty since jabberjaw is a friendly shark) #astro damage-astro boy is sent to court for damaging robots and seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty astro boy was framed by his nemesis atlas and he is sent to jail)| #laval the chi stealer-laval is sent to court when he is seen stealing chi eris seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as a dark form of him was the real culprit and he is sent to jail as laval and eris kiss and makeout as crash and frankling look on in surprise) #the criminal sponge-spongebob is in court for many crimes and seek's franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as spongebob was framed by plankton and he is sent to prision) #tony the ferocious-tony the tiger is sent to court for his ferocious behaviour the other cereal mascots seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as tony just needed a good breakfast to which crash breaks the fourth wall saying product placement much?) #an extremely painful future-megaman x is sued for destruction of a tower zero seeks franklin an crash's help (decision: not guilty it was sigma and he is taken to cyber jail) #the arbuckle case-john arbuckle is sent to court for overfeeding garfield garfield seeks the duo of his friend franklin and crash bandicoot's help (decision: not guilty as garfield loves human food) #bunsen busted-when bunsen is sent to court for destruction bunsen's friend mikey seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty bunsen is a the sweetest beast in muckleduck and he is sent free afterwards bunsen gives the duo ice cream and cash from out of his head) note: a running gag in this episode is crash trying to find something bunsen can't do Season 3 #manly dan vs bellybutton-when bellybutton the rabbit sues manly dan lumberjack enemy of the powerpuff girls for destruction of the forest he seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: guilty and manly dan is ordered to stay away from the forest) #the simpson divorce case-when marge files for divorce with homer she seeks the duo's help (decison: the case is thrown out due to homer being a robot created by mr.burns and he is sent to jail) note: this is similair to the harvey birdman pilot episode #gex vs conker-franklin and crash help gex the gecko and conker settle they're dispute at court only problem is franklin is helping gex and crash is helping conker (decision: thrown out the judge thinks they are both being unreasonable) #pulseman's secret power-pulseman is sent to court when he is accused of stealing electricity (decision: not guilty pulseman absorbs it through his suit) #bucky o hare is hopping mad-bucky o hare has finally had it with the toad federation so he seeks the duo's help to sue them (decision: guilty and the toads are put in jail) #jazz jackrabbit come to earth-jazz jackrabbit comes to earth where he is need of the duo's assistance when the army claims him as an alien (decision:jazz jackrabbit is declared not an alien and the army commissioner apologizes to jazz) #the chipmunks are a wreck-when the chipmunks are sent to court for illegal drinking dave seville seeks the duo's help (decision: not guilty the chipmunks were framed by the bully and he is sent to jail swearing revenge to which crash tells him to put a sock in it since this might be the only appearence n the show he might have) #jellybean vs yosemite sam-jellybean sues yosemite sam for illegally hunting her (decision:guilty and yosemite sam is sent to jail for 23 years) #tawna bandicoot-tawna returns surprising crash and must defend her with franklin on break and when tawna is accused of streaking (Decision:not guilty tawna and crash catch up with eachother after so long) #the seaweed scandal-when spongebob and patrick are accused of being stoners they look for the duo for help (decision: not guilty they are just really happy) #sir daniel is dead-sir dainiel is sued for faking his death and seeks the duos help (decision: not guilty he is a skeleton who was dressing up to not freak people out) #polluting robot-vectorman seeks the duo's help when he is accused of polluting (decision: not guilty as vectorman is shown to be conscious of the earth) #donald the mad duck-donald duck is sent to court for his anger issues daisy seeks franklin and crash's help (decision: not guilty as donald doesn't cause damage but must watch his temper) #ty the tasmanian troublemaker-ty is sent to court for causing damage and seeks the duo's help (decison: not guilty he fights evil with his boomerang) #sticks has rabies-when sticks is said to have rabies the sonic gang seeks the duo's help (decision: guilty and sticks is unfortunately ordered to be put down) #bunny vs sam-bugs bunny sues yosemite sam for trying to kill him and seeks the duo's help (decison: guilty yosemite sam is sent to jail) #naked bird-harvey beaks is sent to court for streaking fee and foo seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty harvey's feathers grow back) #wild woody goes wild-wild woody is sent to court for disturbing the peace (decision: not guilty as woody just does that it's his thing) #the evil babysiter-timmy sues vicky for being evil to him and seeks velocity's help (decison: guilty vicky is then given a wedgie from chompy) #sans the terrorist-sans is accused of being a terrorist and sent to court papyrus seeks the duo's help(decison: not guilty sans was framed) #donatello's dead-when the ninja turtles are framed for donatello's murder they seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty as it was the shredder and he is sent to jail) #chaos vs spyro-chaos sues spyro for hurting him the skylanders seek the duo's help (decision: not guilty chaos reveals on accident that he was faking it and is sent to thunder cracker prision) # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:Episode lists